


Expectations

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Backstory, Family, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the prompt "enemies". Garp has found himself with a baby on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Garp held the baby firmly with both hands, like he would an unruly kitten. It was asleep right now, but he had already learned that – barely a week old – Gol D Ace had lots of energy and a strong will to be free.

Just like his father.

It was too bad about Roger, Garp mused. After all these years as enemies, he had gotten to know the man pretty well, and now that he was dead... Of course he didn't miss him. But he had been a worthy foe, and in some peculiar way, an honorable man. And even if the government stuck-ups were peeing their pants at the thought of Roger procreating, in Garp's mind, he had been right. The child was an innocent. He had yet to do anything wrong, and growing up, he might become anything.

Garp grinned. "That's right, Ace," he told the baby. "You're going to grow up to be a Marine officer!"

Ace chose that moment to wake up and start screaming.


End file.
